seprarados por el destino
by Luffy x robin LuRo
Summary: Después de parar el Caesar payaso de la liberación de su arma de destrucción masiva y escapar de humitos y los marines, los Sombrero de Paja continuaron su viaje hacia el Nuevo Mundo.llegaron a una isla y fuero separados por grupos


**Separados por el destino**

Robin:"Parece que hemos estado separados de los demás, Luffy"-Robin sonrió al hombre de goma mientras miraba alrededor del bosque de los dos de ellos se perdieron actualmente en una isla a la que llegaron.

Después de parar el Caesar payaso de la liberación de su arma de destrucción masiva y escapar de humitos y los marines, los Sombrero de Paja continuaron su viaje hacia el Nuevo Mundo.

Su siguiente viaje se detuvo al haver aterrizado en una isla que estaba cubierto de árboles crecidos y les recordó el tiempo que estuvieron en Skypea.

Luffy decidió explorar la isla y todo el mundo a excepción de Franky y Usopp que decidieron cuidar el sunny.

Luffy:"Sí ... parece que ..." Luffy respondió mientras colocaba una mano en el sombrero de paja. "... Pero eso sí que fue sorprendente cuando la isla comenzó a mover por sí mismo."

Robin:Parece que la isla tiene pequeños temblores al azar ¿que causa toda la isla a cambiar?. Es fascinante."

Luffy:"Shishishi! El Nuevo Mundo Seguro es tan impresionante como pensé que sería!" Luffy se rió.

Robin: Debemos ir a buscar a los otros." Robin recomendo y él asintió.

Después de explorar la isla en busca de los demás, durante los cuales lucharon contra algunos animales salvajes que intentaban atacar a ellos, el sol comenzaba a ponerse.

Robin:"Luffy, se debe establecer una fogata." Robin sugirió. "Podemos buscar los otros en la mañana." Robin le dijo a su capitán a la que luffy sonrió y se exitó sobre la idea de una fogata.

Luffy:"Sí! Vamos a hacer una fogata!" Se animó, por lo que Robin reír.

Los dos establecieron su fogata en un pequeño campo abierto rodeado por los árboles de gran tamaño.

Robin se reunia toda la leña para la fogata, mientras que Luffy buscaba alimentos que se podían comer.

Después que los dos completaron sus preparaban la carne de jabalí que Luffy encontró y mientasmientras comi8an hablaban , entre sí sobre lo que hicieron durante los dos años que estuvieron separados.

Luffy:¿Ehhhhhh? Robin tu conoces a mi padre?" Luffy le preguntó mientras tomaba un bocado de su palo de carne. Robin asintió con la cabeza.y

Luffy:que hiciste ne los dos años separados

Robin:"Mmm. El lugar donde Kuma me envió era un lugar donde obligaban a los esclavos a construir un puente. Me obligaron a convertirme en uno de sus esclavos, pero después el Ejército Revolucionario me salvo a mí y los otros esclavos.

En un primer momento, mi primera prioridad era volver a Sabaody y reunirme con todo el mundo, pero luego escuche sobre la guerra y lo entendi y que finalmente me decidi ir con ellos ". Robin le dijo.

Luffy:Ya veo ... Dijo y tomó otro bocado.

Robin::¿Quieres saber acerca de su padre? Ella preguntó.

Luffy:En realidad no ... Quiero decir que yo quiero conocerlo algún día, pero si no lo hago entonces eso también está bien." Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Robin: Ya veo,Luffy la sorprendió.

Aquí él podría tener la oportunidad de saber acerca de su padre, que él ni siquiera sabía que tenía uno, o todavía estaba vivo, y sin embargo, respondió diciendo eso.

Silencio pronto envuelto entre los dos.

Luffy se comió su palo de carne con deleite, mientras que Robin tomó suavemente las picaduras de su propia comida. Robin miró a su capitán y, de repente, los recuerdos de todo lo que hizo por ella plagado su mente.

Todo, desde que la salvo en Arabasta a pesar de que ella le pidió que la dejara morir, a la aceptación de ella a la tripulación y, finalmente, por lo que hizo por ella en Enies Lobby. Cuando conoció a su padre, ella se sorprendió de lo diferente que los dos de ellos eran. Era casi como si ni siquiera eran padre e hijo. Ella se rió de eso, lo que hizo que Luffy mirar por encima de ella.

Luffy:¿Qué es tan divertido, Robin? Preguntó.

RObin:No es nada ... Ella respondió y dio otro mordisco.

Luffy nunca podría entender a Robin. Ella era realmente un misterio para él, pero ella seguía siendo uno de sus nakamas y sabía que siempre podía contar con ella no importa qué, sobre todo cuando él estaba confundido por algo que él sabía que ella lo sabría.

Luffy:Vamos ... dime ... Hizo un puchero y Robin no pudo evitar encontrarlo adorable con esa expresión.

Robin:Estaba pensando acerca de nuestras aventuras.

Luffy:Shishishi! ¡Desde luego que hemos tenido un montón de aventuras impresionantes!"

Robin:Mmm. Hay ... también algo más que quiero decirte ...

Luffy:¿Qué es?, Preguntó.

Robin:Gracias. Se puso una cálida sonrisa mientras ella le dio las gracias.

Luffy hizo un ligero ruido de sorpresa a su gracias y de la forma en que sonreía. Seguro que vio su sonrisa, pero por alguna razón éste era diferente. Se encogió de hombros ante su sonrisa, pero le sonrió.

Luffy:Shishishi! No hace falta que me des las gracias a Robin. Eres mi nakama y no importa lo que pase siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte!

Robin no pudo evitar mantener la sonrisa Luffy nunca se vio antes en su rostro. Sus palabras realmente la tocaron y se encontró sintiéndose extraña hacia su capitán.

Observó a su palo de carne y dejó escapar un gran suspiro y dio unas palmaditas en el estó silencio se incorporó como Luffy la mirada hacia el cielo nocturno con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella volvió a sentarse junto a él. "Hmm?" volteo la cabeza para ver a le sonrió y lo devolvió con una sonrrisa antes de que ambos miraran hacia el cielo nocturno.

El silencio envolvió a los dos de nuevo como el sonido del fuego parpadeante era el único que escuchó. Robin robó rápidamente una mirada a Luffy y vio que tenía unos trozos de carne en los labios. Ella sonrió.

Robin:Lu..luffy tienes un poco de carne en su cara.

Luffy:¿Eh? ¿En serio?" Él la miró. ¿Dónde?

Robin:Aquí ...

Los ojos de Luffy se abrieron repentinamente cuando Robin se inclinó hacia delante y cerró los labios con él. Ella gimió ante la sensación de sus labios contra los suyos. Al igual que ella esperaba, sus labios sabían a la carne. Ella se sorprendió de que no se apartó, pero ella pensó que era porque estaba demasiado conmocionado para hacer nada. Cuando ella se retiró, se veía en la expresión de su capitán tenía y vio que tenía una mezcla de sorpresa y conmoción.

Luffy:Ro..robin qué Ella le sonrió.

Robin:Lo siento Luffy pero no pude evitarlo.

Luffy:Robin hicimos sólo un beso ?Preguntó con confusión.

Robin:EE. Fue la primera vez que besaste a alguien?

Luffy asintió con la cabeza. Robin le dio esa sonrisa que vio antes. Ella estaba feliz de haber sido el primero en besar a Monkey D. Luffy.

Luffy:¿Por qué me besaste? De repente, se preguntó.

Robin:Creo que ... .Robin comenzó, pero tomó una breve pausa para ordenar sus pensamientos. Creo que ... es porque una parte de mí quería saber lo que sería como besarte ..."

Luffy:Oh entonces ¿cómo era?

Robin:tus labios sabían como la carne.

Luffy:Shishishi! En serio?" Ella asintió con la cabeza. Él sonrió.

Robin¿Pu..puedo besarte otra vez?" De repente le preguntó. Luffy se la quedó mirando con una expresión en blanco, pero asintió con la cabeza. Ella le sonrió y luego se inclinó hacia delante de nuevo y le dio un beso. Luffy no estaba seguro sobre qué hacer en esta situación. Nunca habia besado a nadie antes, así que no tenía ninguna experiencia ni la menor idea de qué hacer. Robin debió adivinar tanto ella se apartó y le sonrió.

Luffy:Robin lo siento no sé cómo besar.

Le dijo y ella continuó sonriendo.

Robin:Ee, que puedo decir Ella se rió.

Luffy as lo que se siente natural para ti." Ella le ofreció algunos consejos y él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Robin lo besó de nuevo.

El beso fue definitivamente diferente. Él no hizo mucho, pero podía decir que estaba al menos tratando de ser un mejor besador.

Cuando de repente se moviese su lengua hacia sus labios, ella gimió de sorpresa. A continuación, se apartó y se puso los dedos en los labios.

Luffy:Ah ¿He hecho algo mal? Luffy le preguntó con nerviosismo.

Robin:No eso fue muy bueno, Luffy. Ella le dijo con una sonrisa. Volvieron a besarse y esta vez, Robin abrió la boca para permitir que Luffy introdugiera la lengua en su boca. Luffy se sorprendió al sentir que obtuvo de la exploración de su boca con la lengua. Cuando Robin se puso en contacto con su lengua con la suya, la sensación de los dos tenían era increíble.

Robin estaba disfrutando el beso. Le sorprendía lo mucho mejor que él consiguió en tan sólo unos segundos cortos. Ella se acercó más a él y continuó haciéndolo hasta que Luffy se acostó en el suelo

Robin comenzó a vagar suavemente su mano sobre el pecho de luffy.

Robin:Luffy quieres ir más lejos?

LUffy:Ir más allá? ¿Quiere decir que hay más?Ella se rió de su respuesta.

Ella no pudo evitar encontrar su ingenuidad divertida y una especie de mono.

Robin:Entonces, ¿quieres ir más allá?"

Luffy:Hmm..well ... me ha gustado besar por lo que si hay algo más vamos. Él respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

Ella se rió una vez más y luego levantó las manos a la chaqueta y poco a poco comenzó a descomprimir. Los ojos de Luffy se abrieron ligeramente mientras la veía poco a poco comienzan a tomar de su chaqueta. Ella se echó el pelo hacia arriba para que pudiera quitarse la blusa por completo y lanzarlo al suelo al lado de ellos.

Robin … Luffy susurró su nombre mientras ella estaba ahora desnuda de cintura para arriba. Ella se rió ante su reacción y luego se dejó caer para darle un beso.

Robin:Luffy ... quieres tocarlos? Ella susurró contra sus labios.

Luffy:Tócarlos... Le preguntó con nerviosismo.

Robin:Ee mis pechos, le dijo. Cuando él no respondió ella asumió que era porque no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Sonriéndole, agarró sus manos, darse cuenta de lo grande que se compararon con la suya, y las colocó sobre sus pechos. En el tacto de sus manos fuertes contra su piel hizo gemir y arquear ligeramente la espalda de robin.

Luffy estaba en el temor a la sensación suave de sus pechos. Él les dio un apretón suave y dejó escapar un gemido. El sonido se hizo hace Luffy mira con asombro. No volvió a saber Robin dejó escapar un sonido antes y que quería volver a escucharla. Por lo tanto, él apretó sus pechos de nuevo. Ella hizo ese sonido raro de nuevo y él sonrió.

Luffy: Nunca ohi sonar este sonido como este de ti.

Robin lo miró y sonrió a la forma en que seguía siendo el mismo a pesar de hacer algo que podría hacer que la mayoría de los hombres se sienten nerviosos. Ella volvió a sonreír. Ella puso sus manos en las suyas y movió las manos en pequeños movimientos circulares.

Cuando Luffy oyó gemir de nuevo, empezó a mover las manos por él mismo. Ella dejó caer sus manos fuera de su suyas y solo permitió a su capitán para hacer lo que quería. Sus manos se movieron más rápido y cuando añadió sus suaves apretones hechos Robin gritar de placer. Luffy se detuvo cuando la oyó gritar y dejar ir de sus pechos.

Luffy:Ah Robin hice algo mal?" Preguntó con una expresión nerviosa como si pensara que se lesionó el nakama.

Robin:No ... que no. Ese grito fue un buen grito. Ella se rió de él

Luffy:¿Eh? Una buen grito?un poco confundido.

Robin: No se preocupe por eso, vamos a continuar.

Luffy:Está bien, entonces-Levantó las manos para colocarlas de nuevo en sus pechos, pero ella lo detuvo. ¿Robin?

Robin:Trata de usar tu boca este momento.

Luffy:¿Mi boca? Se preguntó y ella asintió.

Miró a sus pechos y luego se incorporó a hacer lo que le pidió. Robin observó mientras se movía lentamente la cabeza hacia sus montículos y, finalmente, coloque su boca sobre su pecho derecho. Ella gimió ante la sensación de calor de su boca contra su pecho.

Luffy probado algo que era muy nuevo para él. Fue un gusto misterioso. Se sentía algo suave y pequeña contra su lengua y se preguntó qué era, pero cuando lo tocó con su lengua empezó a desear más de lo mismo. Así, empezó a chasquear la lengua contra su pezón rosado. Robin dejó escapar un grito.

Cuando escuchó su grito, que quería separarse y pregunte si estaba bien, pero no podía porque ella puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y lo atrajo hacia sí. Se sorprendió por esto, pero lo tomó como una señal para continuar y así lo hizo. Él movió su lengua contra su pezón mientras que hace silencio sonidos de succión.

Robin se sorprendió de lo bueno que era. Ella nunca pensó que iba a ser tan bueno como él, dando a su personalidad. Había una cosa que sabía sobre su capitán era que él era un estudiante rápido, especialmente durante una pelea. Sin embargo, todavía le sorprendió que él era un estudiante rápido en este departamento también.

Robin:Sigue adelante Luffy-Ella gimió. Él hizo exactamente lo que le pedía y continuó. Luffy luego se detuvo y soltó su pecho Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido como ella no quería que se detuviera.

Luffy:Robin me siento raro. Ella levantó una ceja en confusión, pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hablando cuando sintió que algo meter la pierna. Ella le sonrió y luego se inclinó para darle un beso.

Robin:Eso es una buena cosa-Luffy significa que estás excitado" Ella le dijo.

Luffy:Excitado? ¿Qué es eso?

Robin:Es una sensación de misterio. Ella respondió con una sonrisa.

Luffy:Oh, está bien entonces. Él aceptó su respuesta y le sonrió.

Robin:¿Quieres que haga este misterio a sentirse mejor?

Luffy:¿Eh? Mejor? ¿Cómo? Preguntó, inclinando la cabeza. Ella se rió.

Robin:ACUESTATE.

Luffy asintió con la cabeza y bajó hacia el suelo.

Luffy observó mientras que ella se bajó a su cintura y se movió de manera que ahora estaba entre sus piernas. Luego se bajó el rostro hasta sus pantalones y comenzó a descomprimir. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero cuando metió la mano en sus pantalones y agarró su cosa, sintió una sacudida de la sensación de que nunca había experimentado antes. Sonrió a su reacción y sacó el pene de sus vaqueros. Cuando la vio hacer eso, le entró el pánico ligeramente al recordar lo que hizo volver al water 7 con Franky.

Luffy:Oi Robin no vas a hacer lo que hiciste con Franky?. Ella se rió de él.

Robin:No ... no te preocupes esto es le dijo y comenzó a acariciar su pene con su mano. Luffy gimió y se puso tensó. No podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo. Fue la primera vez que se sentía esto y que le gustaba. Tal vez no tanto como el consumo de carne, pero un segundo muy cerca. A continuación, de repente sintió algo caliente alrededor de su envoltura cosa y cuando levantó la cabeza para ver lo que era, sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio a Robin puso su boca sobre ella.

Luffy:Ah ... Gritó de placer como Robin movió la cabeza de arriba abajo en su eje.

Luffy:Robin esto se siente tan bien-Robin se lamió el eje junto con su meneo y acarició la parte de su pene que no podía caber en la boca con una de sus manos. El otro lentamente hizo su camino hacia su condición de mujer mientras se inserta uno de sus dedos dentro de ella.(que solo significaba que estaba exitada)

Luffy apretó los puños y se incorporó a mitad de camino como Robin no se detuvo lo que hace que a pesar de sus movimientos. Tenía los ojos cerrados, dejando que el sentimiento de placer hacerse cargo de todo su cuerpo. Robin de repente sintió su pene se endurecia y se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de acabar.

Luffy:Ah Robin algo está pasando. Robin no respondió y se limitó a seguir meneando su cabeza. Luffy luego dejó escapar un fuerte grito que llegó a su punto culminante. Los ojos de Robin se abrieron un importe de su esencia que estaba disparando a cabo. Ella se apartó como algunos de sus semen cayó en su cara y los pechos.

A Luffy le faltaba el aire cuando volvió a caer (tot) suelo. Se sorprendió al ver lo que acaba de ocurrir. No estaba seguro de lo que era, pero se sentía increíble. Robin simplemente lamió los restos de semen de su cuerpo y luego miró a su capitán. Ella le sonrió y luego se puso de pie. Ella comenzó a quitarse la falda sari-like y dejarla caer al suelo, donde era su chaqueta púrpura. A continuación, se quitó las bragas, sintiendo su secreción vaginal contra la punta de sus dedos mientras lo hacía. Cuando ella estaba ahora completamente desnuda, ella se puso a su Kneed y luego comenzó a quitar los pantalones vaqueros cortos de su capitán. Cuando Luffy sintió que se le baje los pantalones, que la miraba y sus ojos se abrieron como estaba ahora completamente desnuda. No sabía por qué estaba completamente desnudo, pero no se podía mover la boca para decir algo como él sólo le permitió quitar el pantalón. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, se sentó justo en frente de su pene y lentamente acarició. Observó cómo se hizo erigir de nuevo y luego sonrió a Luffy.

Robin:¿Estás listo, capitán?Ella le preguntó.

Luffy:¿F-Por qué? , Preguntó. Ella se rió de él.

Robin:Para algo que se va a sentir aún mejor que lo que he hecho-Ella le dijo y le dio un pequeño guiño. Ella levantó a sí misma a lo largo de su erección y poco a poco se dejó caer hacia abajo en él. Tanto ella y Luffy se quejó. Robin continuó rebajarse hacia abajo hasta que sintió su pene golpeó contra su vientre. Ella se sorprendió por el hecho de que su pene podrían llegar hasta el final a su vientre y todavía no tiene a todo su pene entrar en ella. "W-Wow ..." Ella gimió.

Luffy:R-Robin esto se siente tan bien-Gimió como el endurecimiento de sus paredes contra su cosa le hacía sentir aún más placer que cuando lo hacía con la boca.

Robin:Jejeje ... Me alegro de que te guste Luffy Ella respondió. "Se siente bien para mí también ..."

Luffy:Nunca pensé que existía algo que se sentía tan bien, le dijo.

Robin:Ee

Luffy:¿Qué pasa ... Robin?

Robin:No es nada ..." Luffy vio que su sonrisa no era la misma sonrisa que tenía antes y tenía la extraña sensación de que algo estaba mal.

Luffy:Oi Robin ¿qué pasa? Él le preguntó de nuevo y esta vez se sentó para que pudieran mirarse a la cara a cara. Ella lo miró con los ojos ligeramente ensanchados. Ella bajó la cabeza para mirar hacia abajo en el pecho.

Robin:Esto no es mi por primera vez haciendo algo como esto ... Ella le confesó.

Robin:Yo hubo momentos en los que tenía que tener relaciones sexuales con personas sólo para que yo pudiera mostrar mi lealtad u obtener información de ellos

Los ojos de Luffy se abrieron ante esto.

RObin:A veces a veces me vi obligado a hacer esto Luffy apretó los dientes de rabia y de repente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su nakama, presionándola más cerca de él.

Robin:L-Luffy

Luffy:Robin no importa nunca haría nada que tu no quieras hacer así que si no quieres hacer esto entonces vamos a parar yo nunca te obligaria a hacer algo no lo quieres. Robin sonrió.

Ella fue le toco r las palabras de su capitán. Ella se apartó de él y lo miró a los ojos antes de susurrar tres palabras.

Robin:Te amo. ella lo besó y lo bajó de nuevo al suelo. Luffy cerró los ojos y le devolvió el beso. Ella levantó a sí misma y dio a su capitán una sonrisa más antes de que ella comenzó a levantar a sí misma y luego hacia abajo. Ambos gimieron como lo hizo de nuevo. Se movió lentamente al principio, pero unos momentos después se iba arriba y abajo en su pene a un ritmo mucho más rápido. Luffy puso sus manos en su cintura de ella y la condujo hacia abajo hacia él cada vez que se alzó. Incluso empezó a empujar hacia arriba.

Robin:Ahhh ahhhhh Luffy

Luffy:R-Robin ...Gimió de nuevo. Luffy preguntó por qué nunca se habló de algo que se sentía tan bueno como este. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía tan bien que le gustaría poder haber hecho antes. Abrió los ojos y vio sus pechos rebotando hacia arriba y hacia abajo con sus movimientos y rápidamente se incorporó y también uno de ellos en la boca. Robin dejó escapar un grito que se dio cuenta de que Luffy era uno de estos buenos gritos que Robin se ha mencionado antes. La agarró del otro pecho con su una de sus manos, mientras que el cumplimiento de sus ejes al mismo tiempo.

Robin:Ahhh Luffy

Robin gritó su nombre mientras se arqueó su espalda. No había duda en su mente que este fue el mejor sexo que he tenido. Sus embestidas eran fuertes pero no violenta y su boca caliente sobre el pecho la hizo sentir en todo un nuevo nivel diferente de placer. El cambio de posición de dos rápidamente de modo que ahora Luffy estaba en la cima mientras golpeaba a su nakama. Cambió de pechos y comenzó a chupar el otro. La mano de Luffy fue a su nalga y ligeramente la levantó del suelo. Luego soltó su pecho y miró a Robin.

Luffy:Robin ... Gimió su nombre como ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, empujándolo aún más en ella. Se inclinó para besarla. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó. Regresaron a su posición original de su ser en la parte superior. La luz de la fogata iluminaba sus cuerpos ya que ambos sentían que su clímax viene. Robin arqueó su espalda mientras se aceleró sus movimientos. Luffy agarró ambos de sus pechos y les dio un apretón que causó la sensación en la boca del estómago para llegar a su punto de ebullición.

Robin:Ahhh ... Luffy ... voy a-Gritó.

Luffy:Es la misma sensación de nuevo, que le dijo que era demasiado estrecha. Ella se movió más rápido y no pasó mucho tiempo después de que ella finalmente llegar a su orgasmo.

Roibn:Aaaaahhhh Luffy ... Ella gritó mientras sus paredes vaginales apretados contra el pene de Luffy. Cuando sintió que sus paredes de cierre alrededor de su eje, Luffy no pudo evitar cum.

Luffy:¡ROBIN! Gritó una que disparó su semen en ella. Robin arqueó su espalda como Luffy apretó sus pechos durante su clímax. Robin sintió que su vientre se calienta con todos esperma de su capitán. Para ambos, se sentía increíble en los orgasmos simultáneos que experimentaron. Cuando se estableció, Robin cayó hacia adelante. Luffy la atrapó en el tiempo para que ella no se calla con fuerza contra él como los dos hizo lo posible para recuperar el aliento después de tener relaciones sexuales. Después de un tiempo, Luffy fue el primero en decir algo.

Luffy:Eso fue ... increíble, le dijo.

Ella se rió y sintió su asiente con la cabeza.

Robin:ee Ella respondio

Ella levantó a sí misma para mirar hacia el hombre que la salvó y le dio un beso. Cuando se separaron, Luffy la miró y sonrió.

Luffy:Ne Robin

Robin:¿Qué?"

Luffy:¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo?"

Roibn:Jejeje Robin rió.Cuando usted quiera, capitán. Ella lo besó una vez más antes lo hicieron de nuevo.

Robin estaba feliz de por lo menos saber lo que se siente tener sexo placentero y no podía haber hecho con nadie, además de su capitán. Ella estaba en amor con el capitán de caucho, pero sabía que tendría que contener esos sentimientos para que puedan concentrarse en su viaje. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no lo haran cada vez que los dos estaran solos y ninguno de los otros estaban en cualquier lugar que se encuentran. Después de todo, cuando Luffy aprende a hacer algo que le gusta, no había nada que lo detenga de hacerlo otra vez y Robin ... no le importaba hacerlo con su capitán.

 **El fin**

Nota autor:espero que no los hayga esperar mucho pero avísenme si quien otro cap o solo este capitulo discúlpenme por no publicar fics pero no tenia tiempo


End file.
